undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
TSU!Inverted Battle: Underground Fate
---- Jacky720 |date = December 11, 2019 |website = FANDOM (Story) |type = Self-Insert |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Neutral |medium = Written Story |status = In Progress (SnowedOut/SunnyOut) (Toriel Fight Skipped Due To OG Draft having to be rewritten) |creator = UltraGalladivorEX (Main Developer) Jacky720 (Helps With Descriptions and Dialogue) |cocreator = |writer = Jacky720 (Main Helper) UltraGalladivor |artist = UltraGalladivorEX |composer = None (Music Isn't Ready Yet) |programmer = None (Game Isn't Ready Yet) |spriter = UltraGalladivorEX}} TSU!Inverted Battle: Underground Fate is an AU created by UltraGalladivor where he and their friends take on the roles of Undertale characters. It also has undeveloped variations or Swap, Fell, Swapfell, SwapSwap, Storyshift, Storyswap, Dusttale, and DustSwap versions of this AU. For a heads up, the story is messy and will be fixed when my other developer is active again. Story Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One fateful day, a human attacked a crowd of monsters, igniting a War between the two races... After a long and difficult battle, the humans barely won Using 7 of their greatest Magicians, they sealed all of Monsterkind Underground. The 3 humans who helped the monsters in the War, were sealed away with them... The 3 humans that were in the underground, all hid after Both of the Royal Family's Children Died... Monsters needed 7 human souls and 7 monster souls to break the Barrier once and for all... The King already had 7 monster souls from Boss Monsters that died in the War... Mt. Monster November 3rd 202X It is said that those who fall down the mountain... Would never return... 6 Humans all suffered the same fate after falling down the mountain *Genocide Run* Before The Events of The AU, A Genocide Run Was In Progress, Chara VS Sans, In The End Sans Won But... When Chara's Soul Shattered, The Timeline Glitched Out, Swapping The Characters, Now The Main Cast Of UNDERTALE Are Now Living On The Surface As Humans, While Some Humans Are Living In The Underground As Monsters... Characters * Frisk - Avery * Flowey - Triton * Toriel - Chara M. (NOT the canonical Chara) * Napstablook - Troy * Sans - UltraGalladivor * Papyrus - Josh (Best Friend to UltraGalladivor) * Monster Kid - DJ * Undyne - Kendall * Temmie - Nigel * Alphys - Ashlynn * Mettaton - Hunter * Asgore - Caleb * Asriel - Rei * The Fallen Human - Ari Major Differences Frisk (Avery) is a girl, unlike canonical Frisk (who is genderless) Undyne (Kendall) and Alphys (Ashlynn) in this AU are sisters instead of mutual love interests. The maximum LOVE is 50 and maximum HP is 2400 (Due to the set up being far longer than the normal Undertale map) Sans (UltraGalladivor) is not as lazy as regular Sans; he is more energetic and helps the human escape puzzles, but also helps design real, challenging puzzles which Papyrus (Josh) likes. Papyrus (Josh) is more persistent at trying to capture the human (Avery) (considering the area is longer than Snowdin) and prepares 86 puzzles (Sans adds puzzles so there is a total of 150 puzzles before reaching town). All vendors accept the items the human sells (with different sell values.) There are 30 NPCs but only 15 are vendors. Undyne is more aggressive towards the human when she hunts them down, but kinder towards after they help her. Sans and Papyrus may follow the human if they ask Papyrus after his date, and Undyne will help to handle Alphys after the hangout. Unlike normal Sans, IBUF!Sans wears a battle body as well, very similar to Storyshift Asriel, up until Papyrus's battle. After this, he wears a creeper jacket, light blue/green pants, and black shoes. The Team Switch UP (TSU!) and Team Throw UP! (TTU!) version of this AU Is a normal-looking Sans who wears a green jacket, red/cyan undershirt, black shorts, orange socks, and red slippers. Papyrus (Josh)'s cloths change colors when Disbelief Run is in play Choosing The Name "Avery" Will Activate EXPERT MODE EXPERT MODE is 5 times harder than Undertale's Hardmode in this AU Character Information Avery is a girl in this AU. She Wears A Cyan/Light Blue shirt with a red stripe, blue shorts, red hat, and green shoes. Triton doesn't look too different from normal Flowey except for the petals are now purple instead of yellow. He also uses red magic, but doesn't use it till the Omega Triton fight. He Obviously holds determination, but not too strong. Chara M., The Former Queen of the Underground, is still a goat like Toriel, except wearing a blue robe with a red delta rune symbol. She Also Can Use Red Magic. She holds determination, and it's fairly strong, but fails her in Genocide. UltraGalladivor, the lazy bones himself, (Known As Matthew formally) Has The Tied Most Amount Of Differences. He Can Use All Kinds Of Magic, But Mostly Uses Blue, Orange, and Red magic, Mainly Using The Yellow, Blue, And Orange SOUL Modes. He Holds Determination, but doesn't melt when killed. He Also has a battle body similar to Blueberry Sans, and wears it when you battle him and Josh. His Fight Has 11 Phases, One Harder Then The Next. He has the Most determination (apart from Avery) making all his stats rise during later phases in Genocide. Josh also has the most changes. Josh wears a jacket at times during puzzles. He also knows all the same magic Matthew does. He can also heal you in battle (with the exception of Kendall's fight, due to being scared of her) He wants to join the Heroic Royal Guard. Like normal Papyrus, Losing to him will end up in Jail, but you have to solve a random puzzle to escape. Unlike Undertale, If You Be Nice To Him All The Way, As Well As Solve Every Puzzle Without any help, Josh can become your date. You HAVE To go on a date with Josh regardless of being on a Pacifist or Neutral Run. His Disbelief has 13 Phases. He Will Eventually Be Able To Join If You (Avery) and Josh Successfully Get Matthew and Kendall through their date. He and Kendall has the 2nd strongest determination, making his fight harder. He is also the Protector of SnowedOut. Kendall, The Fearless Captain of The Heroic Royal Guard, Is More Aggressive than normal Undyne. She Uses swords and shields, she can turn you green, yellow, or even both at the same time. She won't let Josh join the Heroic Royal Guard for how nice he is and how he would "Get Ripped Into Little, Smiling Shreds", but let's him join as a rookie soldier after her and Matthew start dating. Kendall has the same amount of Determination as Josh has, but has the 2nd most amount of Physical Matter a monster can hold (Matthew having the most physical matter) Ashlynn, The Royal Scientist, build a huge lab in Fire Cove, she watches over the human through her cameras. she also helps her through Fire Cove. Hunter assist Ashlynn in her experiments. She wears a fuzzy, blue blanket over pajamas and pink bunny slippers. She holds determination as well, but not as much as the rest. She uses blue magic and turns your soul Pink (Similar to the Cyan Mechanic from Storyswap Color) and Blue. Hunter, The LITERAL Star of the Underground, fights you several times on Pacifist, Starting looking similar to Mettaton and Napstaton in appearance, except he's blue with a DJ set and red headphones. Hunter NIGHT does NOT die in one shot unlike Mettaton NEO, and has ANOTHER form after it. His Determination Is Fairly Strong, But Not As Strong as Josh or Matthew. He uses Blue, orange, and white magic and turns your soul yellow or blue, Caleb, The King of the Underground, Holds a ton of determination, but just short of Josh. He Oversees all the underground, having access to Ashlynn's cameras (there are also cameras in the castle too). He is a very peaceful ruler, and Unlike Asgore, he visits all around the Underground (Mainly SnowedOut when it's not snowing). He Uses Red, Orange, and Blue attacks. Rei, The Prince of The Underground, was a very kindhearted child. Despite having half a soul of Determination, his doesn't surpass Josh's or Kendall's DT. He doesn't have attacks before the story (not including absorbing the soul) due to still being a minor when he was killed by the humans. His "Hyperdeath Fusion" form uses Shocking Blasters, The Prince's Swords, Fire, Blades of Determination, and Hyperdeath Blaster. Ari, The adopted sibling to Rei, was a kind human that was tortured on the surface, she jumped down the hole to attempt to commit suicide, and failed. The Royal family took her in. She lived with them for about 3 months until... One day she had a plan to free all monsters. (BTW most of this is the same after this message lol) She poisoned herself with raw food. Rei absorbed her soul, and then he went to the surface, only for him to end up going back to the underground and perishing from the attacks. She was awoken from death by Avery, and now follows her everywhere she goes. Stats Monster LV's have different stats than human LV's OST Names (Credit To All The Creators Of The AU's and it's Music) Areas All areas have been changed. * Ruins - Ruined Arena. Ruined Arena used to be an Underground arena where people could have fun and watch movies in the day and people could wrestle and fight in the night. It's not abandoned like the Ruins are (the Ruins aren't abandoned either, but still pretty underpopulated)- It was used to the point where it became worn out. * Snowdin - SnowedOut. SnowedOut is a snowy city where it snows a lot, but not infinitely like Snowdin; the town is called SunnyOut if the snow is not around. * Waterfall - Crystal Cove. Crystal Cove is special, because unlike Snowdin's neighboring of Waterfall, SnowedOut/SunnyOut is inside Crystal Cove. It acts similar to Hotland/the CORE, having 2 separate encounter rates. * Hotland - Fire Cove. Fire Cove isn't too different from Hotland. The weather is fairly random and occasionally even snows. The Lab is much larger than normal. The area is also twice as long as Hotland and the CORE combined. * CORE - Main Central Power Control. This area isn't too different from the CORE. It's thrice as long as The normal CORE, but smaller than Fire Cove. There is also a town here called FiredAround between Fire Cove and Main Central Power Control. Main Central Power Control is the main power source (The Real Lair being backup power for the entire Underground system). This also has a separate encounter rate from Fire Cove. * New Home - The True Home. The True Home is almost the same except the color is blue. * Last Corridor/Judgement Hall - Final Hall/Judgement Corridor. Very different from Judgement Hall. There are no pillars in the Corridor, the Hall has a green floor and Yellow/Cyan walls. Characters are visible. Category:AUs Category:Self-insert AUs Category:Serious Category:Noble Neutral Category:Written story